User talk:ExcelCore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code:Breaker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiyori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kmxloco (Talk) 18:40, October 9, 2010 Takatsu Aoba Can you unlock her page, it's been locked for ever a year and the condition has been met already? M+W Talk 01:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, can you put the Character Infobox on her page? :M+W Talk 05:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure why it's still locked, seeing as though the only person who "edit warred" with you is gone ... also, can you rearrange the page headers to match the other ones (Appearance, Personality, Background, History, Abilities, Relationships), and change the Appearance Header from Sublevel 3 to Sublevel 2? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 02:03, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I'm considering color coding the palets so that each group get their own color. Like for instance the Code:Breakers would get a hue of Blue because of Ogami's flame and Sakura would get Red (the red Nyanmaru ranger?) because she is a rarekind... ect ect ect... I'm still figuring out the details on that though. I fixed the other things you requested. :::As for why I have still locked certain pages? hmmm... there's no real secret here,,, for instance in the case of the main page I locked that page because it was a one of a kind and was coded far more heavily than the other pages. If that page would be vandalized or somebody accidently damaged it then the "rollback" would not set everything exactly to what it was before. (I've tested it.) That is why the main page is being kept locked. :::As for why the Aoba page is locked? Well, I keep it sort of as a workshop where I try things and use it as a bit of a quality template for the rest of the pages. If I know that there is at least one character page that I'm the only what that edits then I don't have to worry about somebody changing template which I use as a basis. I hope this explains everything? If any of you have more questions I'll be glad to answer those as well. ExcelCore 17:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-Code page deletion May I ask why that article was deleted? I don't see any replacement article for it, given that several articles were linked back to it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 22:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : I posted the Re-Code page directly on the catergory page. The wiki doesn't recognize categories as "pages" however so when linking to it you have to type in the actual web address and then link to it as if it was a page outside of the wiki. Anyway if there are still some "broken links" that now needs to be fixed please link them here and I'll fix it. ExcelCore 14:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a way to "Wiki-link" them (internal link); Re-Code. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 18:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Excel Did you see my blog about the character infoboxes? If you did/do, can you please comment? Thanks. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a golden slaughter of retribution. 21:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aoba I can't edit her page; it's locked ^^;. All you have to do is remove the and |250px in the template. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 17:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :I said it wrong; remove everything from the Image section/column/row except for Aoba.png. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 13:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the edits to Aoba's page: #I must've been tired; I edit that section because an Anon had made changes to her ability on the Special Powers page and he asked me if I could change it on her page, so I simply took parts that were the most important in my opinion. #Regarding Maeshun, we must be reading different versions. In the version I read, he simply goes, "A-Aoba ...?", which is definitely not aghast. The definition of aghast is "filled with fear or shock", and the translation I read definitely doesn't fit the bill, as the definition suggests a rather exaggerated or extreme response (in comparison to surprise). I took his panel to mean, in a sense, Um, Aoba, are you blushing? rather than what I think is your interpretation, Aoba's blushing?!. #As for Aoba's hair color, I didn't think it was blonde-green because my first impression of "blonde with green" is this, which is most certainly not her hair color. It might be a dark khaki color as you suggested. :: I don't mind discussing the changes on the page, I simply didn't think that they were exactly important enough to really make note of. :: By the way, since the anime (as you feared) veered from the path of the manga, do you think we should make separations between the two adaptations? From what I've heard, Rui and Heike have a much friendlier relationship than in the manga. I noticed that Yukihina's eye colors are different between the two versions. I haven't watched the anime besides the first episode, so I'm not sure quite how different they are (besides storyline). If it really is wildly different from the manga outside of the storyline, then I suggest we use tabs like this Wiki to separate between the manga and the anime (rather than create two different pages). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 16:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: The story is slightly different and they reveal stuff waaaaay to early, but there isn't actually anything crucial about the characters themselves that have been changed. Well... maybe Hitomi but is more tied to the plot. Right now unless they make more episodes I think it is enough to create an article for each episode and write a synopsis for it.ExcelCore (talk) 07:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Anime Images Thanks for the welcome! ^^ Umm, I have a question. Should the anime images be added to the character pages? Like, I'd add the images under the "Appearance" section of the pages like this: Would that be OK? AnimeCargirl (talk) 07:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) So, you want me to create a Gallery section on each page? > Gallery < >insert image here< By the way, I should let you know that I'm still kinda new to editing. I learn by watching how others do things. ^^' AnimeCargirl (talk) 07:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah go ahead... as long as you don't "delete everything" I think we should be okay.ExcelCore (talk) 09:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I finally added a Gallery section on Ogami's page. (I thought that DQ13 wanted to do it, so I waited for a while.) Now, I'm wondering if everything is Ok; calling it "Gallery" and where I placed it on the page. If so, I'll do the same exact thing on the other pages. Sorry for bothering you so much. >_< AnimeCargirl (talk) 22:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Polls That sounds like a good idea to me. I had the anime in mind while creating the poll, so I created a basic one. When the anime airs, new people will probably start searching for Code:Breaker and come to this wiki. They wouldn't know who the other characters are yet. Maybe I was thinking too much. ^^'( I also never had the chance to create a poll before) You can change the poll to whatever you think is best. AnimeCargirl (talk) 07:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) how about making me into an adminJ. Veteran (talk) 18:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : No.ExcelCore (talk) 10:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New Member and Editing Hi ExcelCore, I'm new to wikia and also to this Code Breaker Wikia page, so I was not aware of the rules and regulation here regarding editting here. I just made some changes yesterday to the character infobox template to include "Lost Form" as one of the category. The reason is Lost Form is something specific to this manga and almost most of the characters have a lost form. That is why I included the section. Please do let me know if i need to revert the changes. Thank you. ~~Einstein06~~ Re: Aoba I will respect your decision to keep Aoba's page protected for the moment, but out of curiousity: why? Under the protection reason, you said that you wanted to wait for the scanlations to catch up with the chapters - which it essentially has for Aoba. (She hasn't appeared since Ogami and co. ditched her after the battle with Reggae Four-Eyes.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 03:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : I wouldn't say they "ditched her", but I get what you are getting at. The issue is that I wanted to be sure of a few things which I am now. You can see this in her "history" now. There are still some questions marks about her "Acupuncture power" as it never is fully explained though. What it boils down to in the end though is that use that page more as my own testing ground I guess? I wanted at least one page that nobody was me messed around with so that I could always tell what was happening without having to wonder what others did. Reason aside, I'm pretty sure that I mentioned that I planned to keep that page locked forever. ExcelCore (talk) 05:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Portal Template Isn't it about time to replace puppy, with Zed "the hero"? and replace the code:emperor picture to the one that is actually used on his page. I think it would fit better.--The Earth. Supporting the Sky, ~Rain~ 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : Zed's page only popped up very recently and I was waiting for somebody to make a page for him before including him in the portal. As for the Emperor...? I actually prefer the one being used right now in the portal since the one on his profile page is in colors... that and the way it is cut makes his arm look like its broken. But sure okay, I'll change the picture in the profile for him. How did you know I planned to replace Puppy with the 4th founder though? (it was my intentin from day one.) ExcelCore (talk) 05:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, alright then. The one for the Emperor can stay. I didn't know if color pictures were important or not. And I assumed that you planned to replace Puppy with Zed, because I noticed how the layout was for the portal. with the founder in the corners. I found it odd that puppy was in a corner, so I assumed he was a placeholder.--The Earth. Supporting the Sky, ~Rain~ 06:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Kanda's full name? So I was browsing some Japanese blogs when I came across some dude that mentioned that Kanda's full name has been revealed now in a profile. I'm unsure if he says that it was revealed in the latest manga or in the extra info given when you buy the blu ray... anyway according to him it is: 美幸 = Miyuki Can anyone that bought the blu ray or the latest volume confirm this? Also, is Miyuki her family name or her given name? Since she is a teacher "Kanda" should really be her family name but that isn't nececerilly true since she was always a silly teacher that the students treated like a pet more than a teacher. Here's the full section about her name from the blog: ・プロフィール 　神田ちゃんフルネーム判明おめでとう！ 　神田ちゃんの名前はなんとなく「美咲」と思ってたけど「美幸」でした。惜しい！！ 　３サイズは88/85/88。予想通り歳世と小助に近いおっぱいでした。妾たんもこの位かしら。 　眼鏡が伊達だったり、ビール党だったり、チアリーディングが特技だったりと意外な事実も判明。 　宝物でC:Bと人見を分けてる辺りに人神を感じる！！限定版早く見たいぃ！！ ExcelCore (talk) 05:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) : Wiki Features Considering the way that we communicate on this Wiki, do you think it's worth using the ? It would be easier to condense all of our conversations this way, and have it all in one place, rather than having it scattered between the talk pages. Also, what do you think about our background right now? I'm okay with it, I just think the random "Sin City" at the bottom is ... out-of-place. I would personally prefer having all the Code:Breakers on the background, but I think that would be rather difficult (for a novice Photoshop user like myself), although not impossible. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 16:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I also wondered 'bout the "Sin City" thing at the bottom. But it's kinda befitting. I think that the image that has all the Code Breakers and Sakura leaning against a wall would fit. I don' know a link to the picture, but i think it was at the begginin' of a chapter, in the early 100's i think. 18:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yomiko-chan : I've never used the message wall before but yeah, lets start using that one. : As for the background... I personally find it distracting and quite annoying how it flits across the screen when I'm trying to read a wiki article... but if other people enjoy the back/foreground then I have no real problem with it. But all the code:breakers? That would include former Code:Breakers too right? Or are you just talking about current ones? and by Code:Breakers you mean both Code:Numbers and Code:Names??? Or just Code:Numbers? If so then the paperguy needs to be included as well??? Or are you just talking about Ogami's friends??? If you are, who exactly? They come and go after all... Even Toki, Yuuki and Heike were antagonists for a while... and Rui joined the manga MUCH later so I don't think we can even consider her a part of the main group... So if we go by main characters it would only be Sakura and Ogami... but if we go by "Major characters" we would need to include aroudn 20 of them I think...? : Anyway I'm against any and all art that just feature Sakura, Ogami, Toki, Rui and Yuuki. I hate those. Those guys get enough fans as it is.ExcelCore (talk) 07:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC)